


Security

by Ability_King_KK



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ember McLain Will Slap a Bitch, F/M, Protective Danny Fenton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ability_King_KK/pseuds/Ability_King_KK
Summary: After the Disasteroid, Ember is now in a relationship with her Baby-Pop and she couldn't be happier. Danny is happy being with Ember as well, but he could have gone without certain people knowing, if only to keep them from hounding his new girlfriend. Sequel to my other one-shot "Insecurity".
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Ember McLain, Ember McLain & Danny Fenton
Kudos: 20





	Security

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to “Insecurity”.

It had only been a few days since the Disasteroid and Ember McLain has been on Cloud Nine ever since. Why you might ask? Once disaster had been avoided, she was able to confess to the boy she loved more than anything and he accepted her feelings! Currently, she was snuggled up next to said boy as the two were just enjoying the peaceful moment.

Of course, the peace would soon be broken as the sun started to rise, telling not only the young couple to wake up, but the crowd outside of Fenton Works as well.

The boy let out a groan as he heard the chatter from the paparazzi and his newly formed fan club. “I honestly don’t know how you can handle it, Ember. It’s only been a few days and I’m already sick of the fame.”

She could only smile as she snuggled closer to him. “I guess that’s the only real difference between us, Baby-Pop. I actually like being in the spotlight. Is that so wrong?”

“I’ve already told you, Ember. You deserve to be happy and if being in the spotlight makes you happy then I’m not going to take that away from you,” replied Danny, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Ember let out a giggle at that. “Lucky for you that you make me just as happy, if not more so.”

Danny gave off a chuckle before letting out a sigh. “We’re going to have to get up soon. At least before my parents do.”

“I thought your parents didn’t mind me staying over?” questioned Ember with a frown.

Jack and Maddie Fenton were pleasantly surprised to see what type of girl Ember was. Despite portraying herself as a hardcore rock star with a rebellious streak, it was clear that Ember was in reality a very shy girl and one who cared deeply for their son. And due to the fact that they accepted their son as a half-ghost, they didn’t even care that she was a ghost herself. They treated her like they would anyone else. It also helped that she told them that when she was alive she came from an Irish Catholic family, so they knew the young couple wouldn’t try anything they shouldn’t.

It made her very happy that they accepted her. Now she knew where her Baby-Pop got it from.

“They don’t, but I rather not push their trust.”

“But I’m so comfy right now!”

Another chuckle came from the halfa. Before either of them could get up and start the day though, Danny’s cellphone went off. With a groan, he reached over to answer it.

“Hello?”

“DANNY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!”

The raven-haired teen had to pull the phone away from his ear before he lost his hearing. The voice was so loud that even Ember heard it. Needless to say, both teens were now wide-awake.

“Sam? Is everything alright?” asked Danny, worried about his friend as he brought the phone back to his ear.

“No, everything is not alright! Have you seen the news?!”

“I’d rather not watch news stories about me, Sam,” replied the boy with a groan.

“Just turn on the TV!”

Upon hearing this, Ember reached for the remote control and turned on Danny’s TV. Switching to the news channel, the young couple was surprised by what they saw.

 _“In other news, it seems that Danny Phantom, the hero who saved the world, has a significant other!”_ exclaimed the female newscaster.

Danny and Ember looked at the screen, which had a photo of them kissing from the night she confessed to him. Apparently the paparazzi started to come out of the woodwork that early.

“Really?” asked Danny in annoyed tone.

 _“I feel sorry for all of those girls who are vying for Danny’s affections, only to find out that he’s already taken!”_ added the woman on the TV.

Ember gave off a huff as she tightened her hold on her Baby-Pop. “Those whores can just slag off and find someone else! Baby-Pop’s mine and I’m not sharing!”

This might have been the wrong time to say anything on Ember’s part as a cold tone came from the other end of the phone call.

“…Danny? Whose voice was that?”

Danny gave off a shiver, which was usually hard to do given his ice core. He really didn’t want to deal with this right not, so in his panic he did the only thing he could. He hung up.

He stared at the phone with wide eyes before turning to his girlfriend. “Well, the bad news is I might become a full ghost sooner than expected.”

Ember rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “I doubt your Goth friend would go that far.”

“You don’t know her like I do, Ember. Sam is crazy scary when she’s angry!”

It was at that moment when the phone rang again, causing Danny to jump and look at it in fear. He sighed in relief when he noticed that it was Tucker’s number. Answering it, Danny didn’t have a chance to say hello when Tucker went off on him.

“Dude! Why didn’t you tell me you were dating Ember McLain?!”

“It happened just recently, Tuck! I haven’t had time to tell anyone outside of my family!” replied Danny as he ran his fingers through Ember’s flaming locks. She smiled at his touch.

“Wait, your family knows about Ember and they’re okay with that?” questioned the young mayor, genuinely surprised.

“Yup!” said Danny with a grin. “They really like her and are happy for us!”

At this point, Ember reached up to place a kiss on his cheek and nuzzles against him.

“Dude, that’s great! I’m happy for you too!”

“At least one of my friends is happy for me,” replied Danny with a sigh.

“…Sam didn’t take it too well, did she?” questioned Tucker before letting out a sigh of his own. “Knowing her she’s probably already on her way to your house to talk with you. I’ll try to head her off and calm her down.”

“Thanks, Tuck. It’s bad enough I’ll have to deal with everyone at school. I don’t need to deal with Sam’s anger as well.”

”Don’t worry about it, man. I’ll see you later then.”

“See you later, Tuck,” said Danny before hanging up. He then turned to Ember to see a worried look on her face. “Ember, is everything okay?”

“…Danny, d-did you want our relationship to be a secret?”

The ghost hero raised an eyebrow at the question before he remembered that Ember was quite insecure about herself. He realized what she was worried about.

“Ember, I’m not ashamed of you, if that’s what you’re thinking! You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen and I’m happy that we’re together!”

A blush made its appearance on the rock diva’s face when Danny called her beautiful, but she needed answers. “Then why are you upset that people know about us?”

“Like I said earlier, I don’t care about the fame. When we go on dates I know for a fact that people will keep interrupting us!” stated Danny. “I just want to be able to spend time with you without worrying about someone ruining it just for an autograph.”

He was surprised when he felt Ember wrap her arms around his neck.

“Baby-Pop, as long as I’m with you I’ll be happy. It doesn’t matter if one of your fans wants an autograph or a picture. Don’t forget, I’m used to being in the spotlight and know what it’s like, so I can be patient when you’re dealing with your fanbase,” explained the rock diva, giving him another kiss.

“That still doesn’t make it right,” he replied softly. “If we’re on a date, my attention should solely be on you and no one else.”

The warmth that only her Baby-Pop can give her spread through her body upon hearing those words. She was truly the luckiest girl in both the human world and the Ghost Zone.

_‘Baby-Pop…’_

“Anyway, I think it’s time we get up. I still need to eat breakfast and get ready for school,” stated Danny, letting out a groan at the end. “It’s going to be a long day.”

“Don’t worry about it too much, Baby-Pop. I’m sure it won’t be too bad.”

Danny wasn’t getting his hopes up.

-:-

_‘What could be considered the lesser of two evils when both options are equally bad?’_

The young halfa was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He had reached Casper High and not only was he bombarded with questions from his fellow students, but he also got there the same time as Sam, who was still pissed over what happened earlier that morning.

“I want answers, Danny! Why the hell are you dating Ember McLain of all people?!” demanded the Goth.

“Why wouldn’t he?!” exclaimed one student. “Ember’s hot!”

That earned the random boy a glare that promised death from Sam.

“I’m sorry, man. I tried to calm her down, but she just wouldn’t listen,” whispered Tucker while Sam was distracted.

“I know, Tuck,” replied Danny with a sigh.

Things were about to get worse when the one person Danny DIDN’T want to get involved with decided to rear their shallow little head.

“Danny!” cried Paulina as she clung to a now annoyed Danny. “How could you do this to me?! We’re the ones meant to be together!”

“Get off of him you witch!” exclaimed Sam, now directing her glare towards the Latina.

Said Latina returned the glare. “I will do no such thing. Danny is my beloved and I won’t let anyone, especially you and that ghost girl get in my way!”

It was at this point that Danny went intangible to get out of Paulina’s grasp. He ignored the pout she gave off.

“Look, Paulina, get this through your head. You and I will NEVER happen,” stated Danny, trying to keep his composure.

“Don’t be silly, ghost boy,” replied Paulina with a giggle. “Of course you and I will happen. It’s meant to be, after all.”

Oh how Danny wished he could just curse this stupid girl out, but he just wasn’t that type of person. Luckily, someone decided to do it for him, just not the one he was expecting.

“Hey, skank! How about you keep your hands off my Baby-Pop and I’ll let you keep your teeth!”

The student body looked up and stared with wide eyes to see Ember McLain floating above them, glaring down at Paulina. The ghostly rock diva then floated down to stand next to Danny, latching onto his arm in the process. Danny, despite being surprised by Ember’s sudden appearance, didn’t even bother to shake her off. He actually enjoyed her touch.

Paulina glared hatefully at Ember upon seeing this display. “You! What are you doing here?!”

Ember just looked bored as she stared at the A-Lister. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to see my boyfriend and in case you didn’t hear me, I’ll say it again. He’s MINE. Not yours. MINE!”

Danny gave off a smirk at hearing Ember’s words. He then couldn’t help himself. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheeks, causing her to blush slightly.

Watching this, Paulina, the rest of the Phantom Fangirls, and Sam were filled with jealousy. The Phantom Fanboys and Tucker on the other hand could only mutter out how lucky Danny was, which earned them glares from the girls.

“I will not allow you to touch MY ghost boy!” exclaimed Paulina, looking ready to pull some hair.

“Bring it, **puta**!” replied Ember, insulting her “rival” with her own language.

Before a catfight could break out though…

“ _Les Misérables_! What is going on here?!” demanded Mr. Lancer, who had just turned the corner.

Seeing the teacher, Paulina thought she had won. She pointed towards Ember and Danny. “This whore won’t take her hands off MY Danny!”

Ember glared at Paulina while Danny pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Mr. Lancer looked over at the teens and was surprised to see the ghost girl. Like everyone else he had watched the news, so he knew that this girl was Daniel’s girlfriend. But why was she here?

“Mr. Fenton, why exactly is your girlfriend here?” questioned Mr. Lancer, more confused than accusatory.

Before Danny could come up with answer, Ember came to the rescue.

“I’m here for moral support, since Danny knew everyone would be hounding him over what’s been in the news.”

Lancer nodded at that. He wasn’t blind to how most of the town has been treating Daniel since his secret got out. Miss Sanchez had been one of the bigger thorns in Daniel’s side because of it and judging by the girl’s expression, she was not happy seeing Miss McLain here.

Clapping his hands together, Lancer got the students’ attention. “Alright, everyone back to class! You are here to learn, not gossip! And anyone who bothers Mr. Fenton over his personal life will receive a week’s detention!”

The students groaned at hearing this before dispersing to their respective classes. The only ones remaining in the hallway were Danny, Ember, Tucker, Sam, Lancer, and Paulina.

“This isn’t fair!” exclaimed Paulina, who went back to glare at Ember. The rock diva merely glared right back.

“Life isn’t always fair, Miss Sanchez. Now get to class!” replied Lancer, giving the spoiled, shallow girl a narrowed look.

Paulina grit her teeth in frustration. “This isn’t over…”

She then turned and stomped away, leaving Danny to sigh in relief.

“Miss McLain,” said Lancer, turning to the girl. “I’m afraid you will have to leave.”

“What?! Why?!” demanded Ember, glaring at the teacher.

“While it is clear you are here to keep Daniel’s fans from pestering him, unfortunately you are not a student at this school,” explained Lancer. “That technically means you can’t be here during school hours.”

Ember could only pout. She wanted to be with her Baby-Pop! Before she could argue, Danny spoke up.

“Don’t worry, Ember. I appreciate your concern, but it’s not like I’ll be alone in dealing with my fanbase. Tucker, Sam, and even Mr. Lancer will make sure they’ll leave me alone,” said Danny, giving her a smile.

She looked at the others to find Tucker giving her a smile, Sam crossing her arms and refusing to look at her, and Lancer nodding in agreement. Letting out a groan, Ember turned back to Danny.

“Fine! I’ll leave, but if I find out that the pink parasite tried anything, she’ll be sorry!”

Danny let out a laugh before giving the ghost girl a quick kiss, causing her to blush. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re really cute when you act possessive?”

Her blush became a bit brighter. “Sh-Shut up!”

Another chuckle came from the halfa. “I’ll see you later then, Ember.”

Giving her one more kiss, Danny then turned and made his way down the hall with his friends and teacher, while Ember teleported back to the Ghost Zone.

-:-

“I think this is a really bad idea, Ember,” said a very worried Danny.

Why was he worried? He and Ember were currently in the Ghost Zone because Ember wanted to announce to the others about their relationship. When school had let out, Ember had met up with Danny and asked him for a favor. When he found out what that favor was he became worried.

“Come on, Baby-Pop! It can’t be that bad!”

“Ember, in case you forgot, I fought a lot of these ghosts in the past. Aside from Kitty, who was there when we got together, I can’t see any of them accepting us!” exclaimed Danny. “And knowing how some of them are, I’m worried they might come after you. I don’t care if they come after me, but I don’t want to see you get hurt because of me!”

A soft smile appeared on Embers face as she floated closer to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Do you remember when you found out that Skulker was my ex?” she asked softly.

“Yes,” replied Danny, agitated at the memory of how the little green snot treated the fiery beauty.

“And do you remember what you did to him afterwards?”

“He didn’t have the right to treat you like that. No one does.”

“And that’s why I’m not worried. I’m plenty strong myself, but I know that you will never let anything happen to me,” said Ember. She reached up to kiss his jawline. “You make me feel safe and loved.”

He wrapped his arms around her protectively. “You should always feel safe and loved, Ember.”

“And when I’m with you, I am,” replied the rock diva as she snuggled closer.

Danny gave off a small smile before frowning again. “Do we really have to do this today though? Can’t we do this some other day?”

It was Ember’s turn to frown. “Why? What happened?”

The halfa let out a sigh. “Nothing really. It’s just that Sam was on my case all day because of our relationship. She’s my friend and always will be, but I really wish she wouldn’t get so jealous.”

“Just ignore her, Baby-Pop. If she truly is your friend then she’ll accept us sooner or later.”

“…I can only hope so.”

Ember gave him a reassuring smile. “Come on. I know you don’t want to this, but it needs to be done.”

Danny could only groan as his girlfriend led him to the local tavern of the Ghost Zone. He looked at the building with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, Ember?”

“Don’t worry, Baby-Pop. They serve more than just booze here.”

Opening up the door, Ember led him inside. Once inside all conversation stopped when all of the ghosts noticed Danny. Not surprisingly, Skulker was the first to speak up.

“What are you doing here, whelp?!” demanded the mechanical hunter as he glared at the halfa.

Danny just couldn’t help himself. “I’m doing what you never could and that’s doing what my girlfriend wants.”

At which point Danny raised his hand, which was in Ember’s, their fingers intertwined. Ember glanced at Danny, a playful smirk on her face.

If it wasn’t quiet before, it was now. You could hear a pin drop as the ghosts took in what Danny just said. Once it fully processed though…

“WHAT?!” exclaimed all of the ghosts. The only one who wasn’t upset was Kitty, who was off to the side giving the couple a beaming smile.

A certain misery eater stomped her way towards the couple, glaring at Ember all the while.

“What the hell is going on in that empty little head of yours, Ember, that you need to date Phantom of all people?!” demanded Spectra, ready to tear the teenagers down.

Ember glared right back at the older woman. “Up yours, Penny.”

“Why you…”

“I’d be careful with what you say, Spectra. You’ll be sorry otherwise,” stated Danny, his tone serious.

“Oh really? And what will you do, little boy?” questioned Spectra, crossing her arms and looking amused.

The boy merely gave her a bored look before turning to the hunter. “Hey Skulker! Why don’t you tell everyone about the last fight we have and WHY I beat you down without mercy?”

Skulker let out a growl at being reminded off his humiliating defeat. “Whelp…”

The other ghosts looked back and forth between Skulker and Phantom. It was not a secret that Skulker always lost to Phantom, but the animosity here felt different. The tension was building up, but luckily Kitty decided to pop that bubble.

“Eee, I’m so happy for you two!” exclaimed the green-haired biker chick as she brought Ember and Danny into a hug.

“Kitty!” exclaimed Spectra, glaring at Kitty now. “Did you know about this?!”

“Of course I did,” replied Kitty, rolling her eyes. “I was there when Ember confessed to Danny.”

“What?!” demanded the redhead with a hiss. She turned back to Ember. “YOU are the one who confessed?!”

“So what if I did?! I love him and he makes me happy!”

“You stupid brat! What do you know about love?!” questioned Spectra, sounding disgusted at the mere thought. “You must be desperate to settle for a halfa!”

Danny’s eyes glowed bit brighter, getting angry by Spectra’s words. Glancing towards his Dancing Flame, he could see the hurt in her eyes and he would not stand for that.

“You know, Spectra, there’s something I want to show you,” said Danny as he let go of Ember’s hand and made his way around to stand behind Spectra. Sensing that something was about to happen, Ember and Kitty stood off to the side and out of the way.

“And what would that be, you halfa brat?” she demanded with a sneer.

“First hand experience of what I did to Skulker!”

Spectra had no time to react when Danny shot her out of the tavern with an ecto-blast and flew right after her. This surprised the other ghosts, while Ember and Kitty could only smile.

“Uh, Kitten? Shouldn’t we do something about this?” asked Johnny as the other ghosts flinched at hearing Spectra’s screams for help.

“Do you want to get between Danny and Spectra right now?” countered Kitty. Johnny shook his head no. “I thought so. Besides, Penny was clearly asking for it.”

The blasts and screams soon died down. Danny walked back in, dragging Spectra’s true form right behind him. He dropped her to the ground where she groaned in immense pain. The other ghosts (minus Ember, Kitty, and Johnny) stepped back from the glare Danny was giving off.

“I’m only going to say this once. I don’t expect you all to accept Ember and I. Hell, if you have a problem with us then come after me. But if I ever find out that anyone went after Ember, then you’ll experience what Skulker and Spectra already have. Do I make myself clear?”

All of the ghosts nodded, afraid of Phantom at that moment. The tone he used promised pain and it was a promise he would not break. They gave him a wide berth as he and Ember, who had happily latched onto his arm, made their way to the bar to sit.

“You know, Baby-Pop, that was pretty hot back there,” said Ember, trailing her finger on Danny’s chest.

He had a slight blush on his face. “Um, thanks?”

“See, Ember? I always told you he was a keeper!” said Kitty as she and Johnny made their way over to sit next to Danny and Ember.

“I still can’t believe how you went off on Spectra like that!” exclaimed Johnny. “Remind me never to piss you off.”

“I don’t know, Johnny,” said Danny, rubbing his chin in thought. “If you somehow piss off Kitty again, I might have no choice but to step in.”

“Wait, what?!” exclaimed Johnny, a look of fear on his face. He turned to his sweetheart. “Kitty!”

A grin appeared on her face. It did not bode well for the blond biker.

The younger couple could only snicker as they watched Johnny try to make Kitty reconsider. Ember then laid her head on Danny’s shoulder and snuggled closer.

“Thank you for everything, Baby-Pop.”

“You never have to thank me, my Dancing Flame,” replied Danny as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. “I’ll always be there for you and do whatever I can to make you happy.”

Ember had no doubt about that.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FanFiction.net on November 18, 2019.
> 
> **Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn! Tell us the lesson we should learn! And today’s lesson is: Never get between a Phantom and his Dancing Flame or you will regret it.**
> 
> **Anyway, on the Irish Catholic bit in the beginning; “McLain” is of Scottish origin, with parts of the McLain Clan having moved to Ireland at some point in history. So it’s really not out of the realm of possibilities that Ember could have come from an Irish Catholic family when she was alive.**


End file.
